To Make Her Love Me Again
by Alpha-Of-Mass-Destrutction
Summary: Butch and Buttercup have been together for the longest. When Buttercup comes home with good news, she finds Butch with Princess. After running away from him and his secret, Buttercup finds herself once more in an angry Butch's clutches. Buttercup has to escape the darkness of herself and Butch with her children. Through all this, can she love him again?
1. Chapter 1

Buttercup had just come from the doctors. She was so excited. She was going to be a mom and Butch was going to be a dad. He always talked about starting a family with her and now here was their chance. She was 2 months pregnant. She drove to Butch's house in her little black and green mustang with the music bumping her singing along in happiness.

She pulled up in his driveway and noticed another car. The Pink charger had Princess written on the left side. Buttercup frowned and tried to stop the anger and sadness from building. What was she doing here?

Buttercup walked up to the door and used her key to get in. She silently walked into the house. Moans and groans could be heard from above her. She desperately hoped Butch was playing with her like he was on her 20th birthday. He had hired a stripper to pretend to be with. Of course it ended with both of them getting the beating of a life time. Butch had pulled out car keys to her current car. She had kissed him and took him to the hospital. She doubted that was the case now.

She silently walked up the stairs and to the closed door. She silently opened the door and put her hand over her mouth to stop the gasp. There was Butch on top of the whore Princess. She was screaming and he was groaning. Buttercup stepped into the room quietly. Both were too into what they were doing to notice her.

Buttercup tapped Butch on the shoulder. He slowly turned toward her and met her fist.

"So this is what you do when I am not around?" she asked nodding her head.

"Buttercup what are you doing here?" Butch asked getting off of Princess.

"Nothing now. I was coming to tell some great news but I guess it does not matter now." She said folding her arms.

Butch knew she was mad. When she starts to draw her words out and fold her arms, bad things happened. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "Buttercup, I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Why Butchikins? She is just mad because she caught us. She didn't catch us the other times." Princess spoke up.

Buttercup nodded and a twisted smile appeared on her face. "Oh, so you have done this more than once?" Buttercup asked still nodding her head.

"Well how about this. You and me are done. You can keep the whore and I will keep my child." Buttercup said turning around to leave.

Butch grabbed her hand. "What child?" he asked.

"It does not matter anymore." She said snatching her hand out his grasp. "You will never see it." She said turning and leaving again before she stopped and turned back around.

Butch wondered what more she had to say, he wasn't expecting her fist to connect with his cheek with such a force he fell to the floor. He looked up and watched as she walked to Princess. Buttercup grabbed the girl by the throat and whispered something to her before punching her hard in the gut. She dropped her and walked out the room leaving him and her to wallow in pain.

Buttercup left the house in a string of curses. So he cheated huh? Well that's fine. Let him keep his whore and she'll raise the kid on her own. She didn't need him and she never would. Not now, not ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Butch was furious. How dare she? She thinks she can leave him like that? She was his! She belonged to him! That was his child she was walking away with! He was aware that he brought this on himself. After all he did cheat on her with Princess but that was beside the point! She belonged to him and no one was going to take her from him. He loved her so much it hurt to be away from her. Of course that could just be his cheek talking.

Buttercup had made it home. She walked into her apartment with a sigh. How could he cheat on her? And with Princess no less! She had loved him with her heart and soul and what does she get back? Walking in on Butch and Princess! She slightly fumed as she walked to her stereo. She turned to her playlist on her phone and connected it with the part and clicked play. '_Can't do better'_ by Jojo blasted through the speaker. She went and laid on the couch and looked out at the after sun while she sang along.

'_I've been up three days.'_

_'Had a lot of Red Bull.'_

_'This call is a mistake.'_

_'There's something strong in this water bottle.'_

_'Hear you got a new chick but that's a little Barbie doll.'_

_'I feel so pathetic but you still haven't heard it all.'_

_'F*** that new girl that you like so bad. She's not crazy like me. I bet you like that. I said f*** that new girl you like so bad. And when you in her I know I'm in your head. I'm just saying you could do better. Always turned you out every time we were together. Once you had the best boy you can't do better. Baby I'm the best and you can't do better.'_

Buttercup let a tear slide down her cheek at the chorus. She was the best and she would be the best mother to her child. Forget Butch and Princess. They could get married and die together. She sighed and wiped the tear. She would waste no more tears on him. One tear was enough. She stood and walked to the kitchen.

The song continued to play and Buttercup continued to hum as she grabbed a bottle of water. She drank it slowly till she felt a chill run down her back.

_'You're mine Buttercup. I'll have you and my baby.' _The chill whispered.

Buttercup turned around to nothing. She shook her head and hoped she was imaging things. She went to the living room and continued to jam to her tunes as she thought about what was said to her.

Butch watched his precious Buttercup let a tear fall. He had never seen her cry, even now couldn't be considered crying. He felt slightly guilty. The words in the song were true. Princess was a Barbie and when he was doing her, he was imaging it as Buttercup. It was difficult since Princess had no walls and was run through but he managed. He wasn't moaning for her. He was moaning for Buttercup.

He groaned and patted himself at the thought of Buttercups tightness around him. He shuddered in pure pleasure at the image. Ah he couldn't wait to get her back. She was his after all.

He watched her sitting on her couch listening to her music. She had forgotten he was everywhere and he possessed stealth like a natural born hunter stalking his prey and Buttercup was definitely his prey. He smirked at the thoughts of what he would do to her once he got his hands on her. He was going to show her who was the boss and show her who she belonged too. She was going to be his forever and he would drill into her thick skull that she could never leave him. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Buttercup had called her best friend, Sean over. She needed girl time with another girl like her. Blossom would have told her something she didn't care for and Bubbles would be trying to get her to cry. Sean was a lot like Buttercup. They had met at a club here in Townsville. She had the same pixie haircut and loved to fight. She was dark skinned and held a lot of muscle. Her eyes were clouded brown and held mystery. Her torso was tatted up with her symbol from fighting in the UFC.

There was a knock on the door then a beat. Buttercup knew it was Sean because she was the only one who made beats on the door. She opened the door and smiled at her longtime friend.

"Sean!" Buttercup said tackling her into a hug.

"Buttercup?" she asked catching her pregnant friend.

"I missed you. You haven't called your best friend for the longest." Buttercup said punching her shoulder.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry. Just got off the tour and had a lot of winning to do." Sean smirked.

"I figured. I saw you put one of the girls in the hospital with critical injuries." Buttercup said walking into the house, Sean following her.

"Yeah, well she kept talking about how bad she was going to beat me and I had to show her. I guess I lost my temper." Sean shrugged.

Buttercup sat on the couch and patted the seat next to her.

"Enough about me. What about Butch did you call about?" Sean asked.

"I walked in on him with Princess." Buttercup hissed.

"Hn. So do I need to knock Butch and Princess out?"

Buttercup laughed. Sean was the only person Butch feared. They had boxed it out one night and Sean beat him pretty bad. After all she was a trained professional.

"Nah. He thought he could apologies as Princess told me they have done it more than once." Buttercup shrugged.

"Hn." Sean hummed.

"Well I have some fabulous news to tell you." Buttercup smiled.

"What?" Sean asked leaning back in the couch with small smile.

"I'm having a baby!" Buttercup shouted.

Sean jumped up and smiled. "That's great! I'm going to be an auntie!" she yelled.

Buttercup laughed and watched her friend continue her ridiculous dance.

Butch watched his Buttercup and her friend Sean. He grimaced as she asked about having to knock him out. She was heavy handed and would probably kill him. Sean was like Buttercup's sister and she was super possessive over her family. He was glade Buttercup told her no. he would like to live to see his child and take Buttercup again.

He watched them talk for hours but he focused on Buttercup's voice. Her voice soothed him need to go and take her right now, although he wouldn't be getting far with Sean in the building. He shivered at the thought of her having fun beating him like the last time. Not a pretty picture.


	4. Chapter 4

After Sean had left, Buttercup went to her room and stripped. She grabbed her towel and headed toward the bathroom. She started the shower and hopped in. She was leaning on the wall with the faucet above her. Her mind was swimming with what Sean had told her. She didn't need to completely cut Butch out her life; he did need to pay child support. She leaned up in the water as the steam surrounded her.

A cold chill ran her back again. She was shocked and quickly turned around to see a note. That wasn't there before and how did it get there now? She grabbed it and unfolded the paper.

'_You think you can run from me Buttercup? I will have you and my kid. You belong to me and I'll show you.'_

Buttercup hissed and crumpled up the paper before letting it fall to the wet floor and continuing her shower. When she was done, she walked out the bathroom to her room. She dried off and slipped on some underwear and climbed into bed. She had a bad habit of taking her clothes off during the night, so she just didn't sleep in any. She closed her eyes in sleep with thoughts of her child and how bad she missed Butch kissing her goodnight.

Butch watched her shower. He silently entered her house with the key he had made. He heard the shower going and pinned a note on the wall. Now he was watching her sleep. He was looking down at his princess as she slept peaceful with no shirt. He loved that. The way her breast pushed up against his chest at night was always nice. Besides animals like contact.

He ran a rough hand over her hair as she sighed. He removed her blanket and laid his hand on her flat stomach. He let his finger tips grace over her breast enticing a moan from her. He bent his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth and bit down hard. She cried out softly as he drew blood and licked away slowly with long smooth strokes. He licked his way down to her flat stomach.

"Soon kid, soon. You and your mother will be back with me, where you belong." He whispered.

Buttercup rolled over and sighed.

Butch kissed her soft lips passionately. He kissed his way up her ear and whispered. _"_You're mine Buttercup. I don't care that you're mad at me because you'll forgive me. I wont give you up to anyone." with that said he left out the way he came in.

Buttercup awoke with a groan to the early morning sun. She had the strange feeling Butch had been there but shook it off as she got ready for work. She would hope he got the message and left her be.


	5. Chapter 5

Buttercup had had a long day at work. She had found a note in her office from Butch and it scared the crap out of her. He basically apologized for sleeping with Princess but then it went into depth of what he would do if she was with another man. She shivered at the thought of him doing what he said he would do.

She had made it home and sat in her living room watching TV after a quick change of clothes. The First 48 was on and she loved that show. She sat there happily enjoying the show till her phone rang. She looked up confused but muted the TV before standing. Quickly walking over to the table to grab the phone, she looked at the caller ID. It was Butch.

"What do you want Butch?" Buttercup hissed answering it quickly.

"Buttercup, please just talk to me." Butch whined.

"For what?" she said with annoyance.

"Let me explain okay?" he said softly.

"I'm waiting." Buttercup responded.

"Look Buttercup I'm sorry, I really am but-"

"But what?!"

"Princess was really appealing and I was drunk."

"I'm hanging up Butch." Buttercup growled.

"Hang up and I'll come over there right now mess up your 'precious baby'." Butch growled back. "You will listen to what I gotta say. I was drunk and we were at a party. She came onto me and I wasn't thinking straight and I hit (That's slang for sex). That was about 3 months ago. We've done it other times only because you were distant to me. But trust me when I say she was nowhere as good as you. I always imagined it was you instead."

Buttercup was in tears. "So because I was distant from you, you cheated on me with Princess? Yeah Butch that's a reason to break my heart."

"No Butter-"

"Save it Butch. I'm so done with you."

"Listen to me Buttercup! I'm really sorry but give me a chance to make it up to you please!" he pleaded.

"No."

"Buttercup, just one chance please?"

"Butch you are so pigheaded. Let me explain this to you. I walked in on you getting it in with Princess. I broke up with you. I decided that YOU were not fit to raise our kid. So listen well, I will not come back to you. I will let you make me cry again. I will not allow you to threaten me for moving on when you clearly did. Now Butch take the hint and maybe you will get visitations." Buttercup hissed.

"Buttercup, you don't mean that." he whispered.

"I do Butch. I do."

"….. You brought this on yourself. You think I'll let you walk away from me when I claimed you 3 years ago? You think I'll let another touch what belongs to me. You got another thing coming! I will have you again Buttercup and I don't care what I have to do to get to you."

"Bye." She hung up.

Buttercup couldn't believe it. He really did just say that. Butch had lost his mind. She was going to protect herself and her child. Butch was going to get the hint.


	6. Chapter 6

Butch was laid in his bed listening to his song. He nodded his head to the beat as he looked at photos of him and Buttercup. The song switched to a song he hadn't heard in a while. His body tensed as the music played.

'_Looking back at me, I see that I never really got it right. I never stopped to think of you._

_'I'm always wrapped in things I cannot win._

_'You are the antidote that gets me by._

_'Something strong like a drug that gets me high._

_'What I really mean to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold. I never meant to be so cold. What I really meant to say, is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold. I never meant to be so…_

_'Cold to you, I'm sorry about all the lies._

_'Maybe in a different light,_

_'You could see me stand on my own again._

_'Cause now I can see._

_'You were the antidote that got me by._

_'Something strong like a drug that got me high._

_'What I really mean to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold. I never meant to be so cold. What I really meant to say, is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold. I never meant to be so cold…_

_'I never meant to be so cold._

_(Guitar Solo)_

_'I never really wanted you to see the screwed up side of me that I keep locked in side of me so deep._

_'It always seems to get to me…_

_'I never really wanted you to go._

_'So many things you should have known._

_'I guess for me there's just no hope._

_'I never meant to be so cold._

_'What I really mean to say is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold. I never meant to be so cold. What I really meant to say, is I'm sorry for the way I am. I never meant to be so cold. I never meant to be so cold…'_

Butch was so close to tears. He didn't mean for him to get caught with Princess and he knew she hated her. He knew all too well how Buttercup felt about Princess but yet he slept with her numerous times. He looked at the picture and let a tear fall. It was him and her at the beach. He had someone take it while she was laughing at something she thought was funny. He sat behind her holding her to his chest with a cheesy smile. He continued to stare at it in thought of how he could get her back. She was his and he would kill anyone who tried to take her from him.

As fate would have it, Buttercup was looking at the same picture with tears falling down her face. She slowly put the picture down along with the lighter. She couldn't burn this one. This was the good photo of them and she just couldn't bring herself to set it on fire with his other stuff.

As she looked at it, the image of him of top of Princess popped into her head. Her cries of pleasure mixed his and it broke her heart even more. How could he? She didn't want to hate him but she didn't want to love him either. She knew that he would do what he said he would. He always did. She thought about a restraining order but knowing Butch, he wouldn't care. He would do what he wanted after all he was an ex-inmate. He had done prison time up state for numerous things. She had fallen in love with him about the same time she met Sean.

Buttercup shook her head. It didn't matter now. She was going to protect this child and Butch was going to go through hell and high water to take it away from her. She wasn't afraid of him. She knew he was crazy, solitary confinement did that to a person but for the most part he was normal, except his temper.

She sighed and looked up at the window at the stars.

"What am I going to do?" she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

**It is a little longer today. Tell he how you think I did. I like to know how I am doing.**

The end of another day disappeared on the horizon. Butch opened his eyes and looked next to him only to see an empty space. He didn't know what it was but something in him had a need. It wasn't a sexually need, no it was something far greater. It was a calling for the precious thing that kept everything alive. It was that very thing he would kill to get and he knew just how to get it too. '_Time to go hunt_.' His mind thought viciously.

He looked at his clock. _9:45pm_. He sighed as he quickly got out of bed. He showered and dressed in something nice but something he wouldn't mind getting dirty. He grabbed his car keys and headed for his car.

He walked into a club called _'The Animal'._ The music boomed with fresh beats. The air smelt of sex, liquor, and lust. Men and women bumped and grind all over each to the beat. Many beautiful women looked his way as he walked by to a private booth. He relaxed into the chair and looked at all his prey. A beautiful woman approached his seat. He looked up to see her frowning with a look of impatience.

"Can I get you a drink sir?" she asked rolling her blue eyes.

"Yes. Get me a scotch on the rocks please." He said studying her.

She rolled her eyes again and walked away. Butch watched her go and let a small smirk grace his dark features. A feral grin reached his eyes as he looked over at the dance floor. There was a couple of girls dancing on each other and looking at him. Their hips swayed to the loud beat. The brunette winked at him and waved him over. The blonde blew him a kiss. The jet black haired one crocked her finger at him.

He smirked as the waitress came back with his drink. She sat it down none to gently and processed to walk away. He grabbed her hand and she whipped around quickly, a glare plastered on her tan face.

"Let go." She hissed.

"Why are you being so mean darling?" he said in a smooth tone.

She was obviously a lot more difficult than he gave her credit for because she didn't even bat her long black eyelashes. She raised her top lip in a snarl. "I don't like you." she hissed.

He let her go and she walked away. He slowly downed his drink as the three ladies came to his booth. They quickly made themselves at home on his sides. Butch held back a snort; none of these women were like Buttercup. Ah Buttercup. His pants got tight just from thinking about her. The thought of her beautiful tan body and large breast pressed up against him had a bulge standing up in his pants.

"Ah someone is excited." The blonde whispered seductively.

Butch smirked. He had them right where he wanted them.

"Ladies I would like help in relieving this issue." He said in a smooth tone while nodding his pants direction.

Both the blonde and the jet black haired women nodded in agreement. The brunette declined.

"Come on Sarah, it'll be fun." The blonde pouted.

"No Sam, I have a boyfriend." Sarah replied.

"Fine be mean." The jet black haired one replied.

"That's childish Kris." Sarah hissed.

Butch's eyes glowed. "Then you can leave. I wouldn't want him to be upset." Butch said with a sincere grin.

The one named Sarah nodded and walked away without a word to her friends. The two girls remaining cooed and pressed themselves upon him. He smirked as the need became stronger.

"Hey ladies let us say we leave." He said huskily.

**(From here it will be graphic. You have been warned.)**

The girls quickly agreed and lead Butch out of the club. They walked down an alley way with no one around. Butch's inner-self growled at the conditions, they were just right. His targets were sitting ducks and he could finally get what he wanted. He grabbed Kris's arms and pushed her up against the wall. Kris, thinking this was just erotic play and he couldn't contain himself, rubbed her hand down his chest and down to his pants as he kissed her neck.

Butch hissed as her hand toughed his waist. He couldn't wait anymore as he bit harshly into her neck. Kris yelped but continued to touch his body. He smirked into her neck as he bit deeper and deeper. Blood filled his mouth and he couldn't contain the growl of pure animalistic pleasure that erupted from his throat. Her blood wasn't as good as Buttercup's but it would do for tonight.

Kris had long ago realized what was happening and screamed until his hand clapped down her mouth. He didn't want to have sex; no sex was the furthest thing from his mind as far as she could tell. She didn't want to believe that this man she had met at the club was chewing into her neck for her blood. As he continued to bite her, she felt herself losing consciousness. Her body went limp in his grip and he let her drop to the ground. Someone would find her.

He smirked at his first victim in ages. He missed the animalistic pleasure of the hunt. He couldn't hunt Buttercup like that though. She didn't throw herself at him when they first met in fact she wanted nothing to do with him. He worked hard to get her too. He just wished it was her blood on his tongue right now. He shrugged as he wiped his mouth and walked out the alley to see the blonde leaning on a pole with her arms folded.

"Where's Kris?" Sam asked.

"Oh she said something came up." Butch said with a shrug.

She nodded and he led her to his car. When they were at his forest green Charger, he pushed her up on the side of the car and placed his lips on hers in a brutal kiss. There was no passion what so ever just need and brutality. He wrapped his arm around her waist and moved his lips only to be replaced with his hand. He tilted her head to the side and kissed her sensitive neck skin. Without warning he sank his teeth into her neck. He could feel Sam scream into his hand but he ignored her in favor of continuing to bite. He bit deeper and deeper and more blood flowed into his mouth. Her blood was interesting. It had a tangy flavor like she was on medicine or maybe it was the liquor already in her system. He didn't really care. He felt her go limp in his arm and moved to the other side of her neck and continued his process of getting what he hunted for.

When he was done he picked her up and carried her over to the other girl and sat her down next to her. He wrapped their arms around each and had them lean against each other. He smirked as he stood and left his prey. He drove home with one thought on his mind. He was hunting tomorrow too but first time to see his love and how she was doing.

-Buttercup's house

He entered her house while the moon was still high. He looked over her sleeping form and smiled. She was beautiful with her tanned skin and full breast. Oh he was getting hard just thinking about what he could do to her now. He let out a groan and patted himself. He missed the stirring on the bed.

Buttercup sat up and quickly and looked around only to see a shadow standing there. She reached over and clicked the light getting her fist ready. She was shocked to see Butch standing there with a boner. She growled until she noticed all the blood.

"Butch what are you doing here?" Buttercup asked softly. She could see his eyes. Those eyes looked hungry and were full of desire.

"Ah I just came to see my lovely woman." He said with a feral grin.

She swallowed hard as he approached her. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to touch her face. She moved her head back till she heard a growl. She stopped moving and he stopped growling. His hand touched her face and he leaned closer. Buttercup could see blood all over his mouth, even his breathe smelt strongly of it as well. She turned her head slightly.

"What's the matter Buttercup?" he asked still grinning.

"You need to leave Butch." She whispered.

Butch's smile died. "Why? You belong to me." he said sternly.

Buttercup was about to retort till she looked up into his eyes. They looked mindless, like his sanity was gone and something else was controlling him. "No, Butch I did belong to you. You belong to Princess." She said softly.

Butch snarled and pushed her back onto the bed and pinned her arms to the bed. He straddled her waist and looked down at his struggling woman. She was his no matter what she said and he would make her see that.

"No. Butch belongs to Buttercup and Buttercup belongs to Butch." He growled in her face.

Buttercup shook her head. "No Butch I don't." she hissed.

"Why not Buttercup?! Don't you still love us?!" he shouted.

Her eyebrows drew together. "Who's us?" she asked.

He growled. "Answer the question!" he yelled.

She shook her head. "Did you love me when you were doing Princess?" she retorted.

Butch looked at her for a moment. He growled and bit into her neck. Buttercup cried out. She could feel blood welling up but then she felt his tongue lapping away the blood soothingly. She just stared at the ceiling until he was done.

"I love you Buttercup. I'm gonna make you love us again. You belong to me and I will have you no matter the cost. You and this kid belong to us. I will kill to get you two." He said before slamming his lips onto her lips in a possessive passion filled kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Butch awoke in the late afternoon with the taste of blood in his mouth. He clicked his tongue and hissed at the taste of stale blood. He sat up slowly and sighed. The smell of blood hit his nose quickly. He looked down to see bloody handprints all over his sheets, walls, and body. His sheets had claw marks ripping them apart as well as some of the plaster. What happened last night? Then all the memories flooded back.

He smirked at the sight of his precious Buttercup. She was finally his. He had marked and claimed her but he couldn't take her yet. He still had some things to take care of. He couldn't wait to have her in his grasp. And this time he would never let her go. She and their kid were going to belong to him forever. Ah but now it was time to hunt again.

He got and went and showered. He brushed the stale blood out his mouth and quickly dressed. Tonight it was the bar. He slowly and calmly walked in the crowded bar, like a hunter knowing its prey. He received many curious stares from both genders and he had to admit, this prey was going to be a lot easier. Everyone was tipsy and or getting drunk at the moment. He slowly sat on a bar stool and waved at the bar tender.

"What can I get you sir?" the man asked with a curious tone.

"I'll have vodka add the ice." Butch said with a nod.

The bar tender nodded and filled his order in a matter of moments. "Here you are sir." He said placing the drink down.

Butch nodded in thanks and sipped it down while watching the crowd of rowdy people. One person stuck out to him, a female red hair and blue eyes. He watched her walk to him slowly in a tight black dress that showed no curves what so ever. He nearly growled on disdain. She stopped at the seat next to him.

"Hi." She said in a smooth seductive tone.

"Hello." He replied back.

"You looking for a good time?" she asked pushing her cleavage up on the table.

He smirked inwardly at how easy this was going to be. "Oh course." He said smoothly.

"The names' Joyce." She winked at him.

"Joe." He replied.

Joyce smiled showing her gap and guzzled down her drink before grabbing his hand. Butch left money on the counter. Joyce led him to her car before unlocking it and climbing in the backseat. Butch followed suit with his hunger bubbling up.

"So Jo-" she started but was interrupted but the feel of Butch's hands on her breasts. She moaned softly at the contact and tossed her head to the side.

Butch took the opportunity to kiss her neck before letting his tongue grace her neck again. Joyce was so into his rough treatment she didn't feel his teeth sinking into her. She nearly yelped in surprise but didn't stop him. Butch didn't waste any time biting into her neck as usual but he we wanted to try something new. He ripped her dress off her shoulders and breast before attaching his hungry mouth onto them. Joyce cried out in pure ecstasy as she was getting so turned on until she felt the razor sharp teeth clamp down harshly on her breast. She screamed as it repeatedly happened till the pain was too much and she passed out from it.

Butch was satisfied beyond imagination. He licked her bloody breast to stop the bleeding. He may have been heartless but he didn't kill. He slowly crawled out the car and to his own before driving to Buttercups. He needed to see her. He needed to taste her. He just plain needed her.

When he arrived to her house, he noticed the lights were on. She must be awake. He climbed into the tree and looked into her living room. She was there sitting with some guy. They were smiling and hugging. Butch's blood boiled until he noticed the tears leaking out her eyes. He growled again as he watched them getting comfy on the couch real close to each other. He watched as the guy kissed her lips passionately before cuddling close to her.

So she didn't head his warning? She moved on? She let another touch what belonged to him? He smirked. There would be so much blood not to mention Buttercup feisty temper. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

A feral grin spread across his face.

"Soon Buttercup. Soon. You're mine." He whispered into the wind.


	9. Chapter 9

**(There will be an attempt at rape... Enjoy :))**

Buttercup had asked Mitch to come over to watch a movie with her. She needed her guy best friend to help comfort her. She had explained everything to him and in the process let out a few tears. He had hugged her to comfort her telling him it was going to be okay and she just needed to relax. They had settled on the couch to watch the movie her laying on his shoulder and his head on her head. The movie had started and Mitch had used the opportunity to kiss his long unrequited love's lips before pulling her close. Buttercup had felt the like she was being watched and pushed him away when the feeling disappeared.

"Mitch what are you doing?" Buttercup hissed.

"I love you Buttercup. Now that you and Butch aren't together I can finally have you." he said with a puzzled expression. Why wasn't she happy?

"Mitch I'm afraid that won't happen. I just got out of a relationship and he still holds my heart." Buttercup said moving away from him.

"So you would rather be with that animal then with your best friend?" he asked getting angry and getting closer.

Buttercup stood. "I think you should go Mitch." She said attempting to walk to the door till Mitch grabbed her hand halting her.

"I'm not going anywhere." He hissed.

Buttercup growled. "Leave now Mitch before I make you leave."

Mitch smiled darkly. "Oh no, Buttercup. I will have you tonight." Mitch said standing and grabbing her arms. "You are going to love me like I love you." he said before crashing his lips onto hers in a brutal sloppy kiss.

Buttercup tried to shove him away but his grip tightened painfully. She could feel his nails breaking skin and she hissed in pain. Mitch finally removed his mouth from hers and dragged her to her dark room. He threw her on the bed and quickly hopped on top of her and pinned her down. Buttercup struggled futilely. Mitch was stronger than her.

"Get off of me!" Buttercup shouted.

Mitch responded to her with a slap to her right cheek. "You will respect me." he growled.

Buttercup was about to respond when she seen his eyes darken with lust and something evil. What was he? He started to laugh darkly at Buttercups expression.

"Where did all that fight go precious?" Mitch taunted.

Buttercup didn't respond and Mitch didn't like that. He slapped her hard again in the same cheek. Buttercup whimpered and held back the tears that threatened to fall at feel of blood rolling down her cheek.

"Answer me!" he barked.

Buttercup shrugged.

Mitch smiled showing his razor sharp teeth. Buttercup cringed in fear. What was he? Her mind was screaming.

"I just want some fun. I want to see why my alpha is so obsessed with a human girl that he pup her." Mitch said sniffing her neck before groaning at her sweet scent.

"You're what?" Buttercup asked.

"Nothing you foolish girl. I grow tired of talking. Let's have some fun." He said using his razor sharp claws to rip off her clothing. He stared at her body and marveled at her tan skin.

"I thought you were my friend." Buttercup whispered.

"Really? You really think I would waste my time on a worthless human woman like you? All I wanted was to supple your luscious body but my alpha got ahold of you first." Mitch replied smirking at her pained expression.

"I see." She whispered.

Mitch slid down his pants and boxer before straddling her once more. Buttercup turned her head away knowing she couldn't avoid this. She found herself wishing Butch was here to save her but she knew he was probably with Princess.

"Now my sweet it's time to play." Mitch whispered.

But before he could insert himself in her, he was ripped away from her body. Mitch dragged his claws on Buttercups abdomen, tearing the flesh and making blood slowly leak out. She cried out softly and watched something holding Mitch down. She moaned in pain as her eyes close and she slipped into the world of the unconscious.

Butch hissed in anger at the smell of fear and blood. He knew that blood. That his Buttercup's blood. He prowled the shadows to Buttercup's room only to be greeted with the scene of one of his underlings straddle on top of his naked love. Tears were in her eyes and fear hung thickly in the air. He had listened to most of the conversation and was fully prepared to save his love. He waited for the perfect opportunity to strike and when he did. He had no remorse. No one touched what belonged to him.

Butch shoved his clawed hand into Mitch's chest. Mitch screamed in agony as Butch grabbed hold of his heart and ripped it out. He threw it on the ground and let his fist slam on the organ brutally before letting his acid drool grace the body. Satisfied with that, he looked to his love's bleeding torso. He growled at the stupidity of the underling and walked to his love. He let his long tongue grace the wounds softly and nearly groaned in pleasure. Her blood was so delicious and filling.

He licked her clean before wrapping himself around her sleeping form and laid a hand on her healing stomach. He felt the flutter of his pups at the touch of their father. He growled in approval. They he was their father.

"You are mine. And you better accept that you belong to me Buttercup or this will be bad for you." he whispered in the dead of night.

Butch looked down at her tanned neck and thought it would be best to mark her now and drive off any other males who thought to defy their alpha. He bent down and clamped down onto her shoulder for a moment or two before releasing her and holding her to his chest. "I love you Buttercup. You belong to me and you shall be the alpha female." He whispered in her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

Butch looked at his love. She was sleeping peacefully in her bed. He looked at the mark he had left on her skin, his mark. A forest green lightning bolt started on her neck and traveled down her back to her waist. It looked like a tattoo of sorts a really beautiful one. He had the same one on his neck, to show he was mated. I'm sure as you can probably guess, Butch isn't human. He isn't a vampire or anything of the sort. He was a new breed. He and his brothers were the founders of the breed.

Butch turned and looked at the mirror. His forest green eyes held possession and love. His markings and claws were appearing. The symbol on his chest appeared and showed he was a leader, him being the strongest. And he was the clan leader, the top dog, the alpha. His brothers were his betas. His hair grew longer to his waist and still held the spikey matted look to it. His once tanned skin turned pale and his canines grew longer. 9 jet black tails with forest green tips appeared as looked down at his mate, his beautifully pregnant mate.

He walked over to the bed and sat next to her sleeping form. He gently picked her up and sat her in his lap. One of his tails softly touched her face as he looked over her sleeping face. She was going to change and become part of the breed. He just had to have consensual sex with her. He needed her to say she loved him for the change to be complete or she wasn't his mate in anymore. They had a year of convincing, persuading, threatening for the females to accept the mating or they would be killed. He didn't want to kill Buttercup; he just wanted her to see she belonged to him.

Buttercup stirred and opened her lime green eyes to see something starring at her. She screamed and tried to jump out of its hands but it held fast and pulled her closer to its chest. She struggled and tried to push it away but the grip only got tighter. She thought she was having a replay of last night with him.

"Enough Buttercup." The deep baritone growled in her ear.

Buttercup looked up and really took in its features. It resembled Butch but with enhancements and attachments. She moved away from him a little bit before whispering his name. "Butch?"

"Mate." He said nuzzling her softly tanned neck with his nose.

"Mate?" she questioned, eyebrows drawn together.

"Yes you are my mate. I have claimed you and now you really belong to me." Butch smirked.

Buttercup's face twisted with annoyance, anger before her face was of no emotion. She slowly blinked and looked him in the eye. "I will never be yours again."

Butch looked at his mate for a moment with a blank stare. Their eyes connected and a war was started. His lips descended onto hers without breaking eye contact. Buttercup's lips moved against his as she held his eyes. She would not be out done by him; she didn't care how sexy he looked. She mentally groaned. She was mad at him; he wasn't supposed to be sexy. Their lips parted but their eyes were still glued to each other.

"Butch you need to leave." Buttercup whispered.

Butch's eyes narrowed slightly. "Buttercup," he hissed running his long tongue across her neck without breaking eye contact. "I cannot leave you alone. You are carrying my pups and I have marked you as mine." He whispered placing his hand on her flat stomach.

"What do you mean you marked me?!" Buttercup shouted. She couldn't believe this. She fought harder to get out his arms. He growled and pushed her onto the bed, him on top of her.

He leaned down into her ear. "Do you hate me?" he said into her ear.

Buttercup stopped struggling. She lay against her bed and panted for breathe. No she didn't hate him. She couldn't, she still loved him. She turned her head to the side and looked out the window at the passing birds. "No." she whispered.

"Do you love me?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It could be possible but I know you loved to be with Princess."

He growled. That was a lie and he knew it. He could see it in her eyes and in the way her body looked relaxed but slightly tensed at his presence. He didn't think she would ever forget that incident with Princess. "You are a liar mate. It is ok for now to deny your feelings of love for me. The incident with 'her' is still fresh in your mind. You must understand mate, she was used to satisfy the carnal urges that I could not do with you. She is not you and she cannot compare to you. You, Buttercup, My mate have been chosen to rule alongside me in our pack. I will explain it more to you later." He whispered.

Buttercup looked up at him and sighed. "I need time to think. Just please leave and allow me to think."

Butch shook his head. "No. I am staying here."

Buttercup growled. "Fine!" she said getting out of his grasp and heading to the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry for not updating! :( I got my laptop stolen :( and I haven not been able to get to a computer. I thank you all for the reviews and the favorites along with the follows! Now i will post a chapter but i cannot say when the next will be.**

Butch tackled her to the ground.

"What part of I'm not letting you go dont you understand?" he growled.

"The reason why." Buttercup hissed.

"I told you why!" he barked.

"Well that didn't mean I was listening to you." she retorted with a sly smirk.

He growled. She was already showing signs of rejecting him. If he wanted her to be alpah female, he needed a different approach. Trying to force her into it wasn't working so maybe asking how she could forgive and accept him would be better. He nodded at that thought and moved off of her. Sitting across from her laid out form he, he just watched her.

Buttercup looked on in weariness. What was he planning and why was he just starring at her? She slowly sat up and watched to see if he made any move to touch her again. When he didn't she sat with her legs folded. She couldn't help looking at him. He was just so... Weird!

After 10 more minutes of silence, Buttercup cracked.

"What are you staring at?!" she yelled.

He shrugged and cocked his head to the side.

She groaned. "Why are you still here Butch?" she asked with her hand on her face.

"I want to talk about how to get back in your good graces." he replied softly.

Buttercup was shocked as she moved her hand from her face to look at him. Was he serious?! She walked in on him and Princess and he wants forgiveness? She hummed, she could have caught him doing worse like finding piles of women all covered in blood but he wasn't that crazy right? SHe shrugged and thought about the rules for her forgiveness.

"Three things." She glared.

"Anything." he said quickly.

"First, You will help support the baby." She said raising a finger.

"Actually you're having triplets." He said rubbing the back of his head.

She blinked repeatedly. Three of them like him? She shook her head, she could think about that later. She moved on the next rule.

"Second, You will not touch me sexually till I say so. When I say no, I mean No!" She growled.

He nodded. He could deal with that. He was just going to have alot more victims than needed.

"Thrid, I expect you to be there when it really counts." she whispered glaring at the floor.

He cocked his head to the side at her sudden show of weakness. His tough Buttercup needed to be held sometimes and he was all down for that. He nodded his head and stuck out his hand.

"Agreed." He said softly.

She shook his hand and nodded back.

- Later that Night-

Butch had come home from Buttercup's house with a smile. He was getting back to her heart. He laid in bed and thought about her for the longest till the sun went down. When it did he quickly dicovered he had a hunger so deep, he was litterally fighting to stay in human form. It seemed that the beast inside had been awaken from its thousand year sleep and was hungry.

Butch was happy to oblige and quickly stood. He got dressed in a nice emrald green Polo with black jeans. He slipped on his shoes and headed out the door. He hopped in his Charger and drove to a little town called Citysville. Once at the club his friend owned. Of course this friend knew nothing of his change. When he walked in he sniffed all the easy prey.

As he made his way to the bar a lot of women were surrounding him. He smirked inwardly at the easiness of them all. "Hey all of you beautiful ladies, lets go back to my place." He winked.

-Butch's house-

All the women had come and made themselves at home. They quickly got undressed and fought to touch him. When all surounded him, he let it out. The beast took control and ruthlessly killed. Now Butch didn't kill but the beast inside did and he was taking them one by one. And he enjoyed all the screams and the cries of agoney as he broke bones and snapped necks. He never felt so alive. After the thousand years of being put to rest, he was finally free.

When he was finished he laid on the couch and let out a roar of liveliness. And it was only just beginning. He cracked a smirk at the thought of the mother of his Pups. His tongue brushed his lips, she was next.

**I will try to update as soon as possible again!**


	12. Chapter 12

**OKAY... Well you know ... (Shrugs) Enjoy.. **

Buttercup held her head in her hands. What was she doing? Why did she let him come back? She knew he was crazy and that if he did it once, he would do it again. It all hit her then. He was setting her up. And she knew something was off. The way he stared at her with that calculating gaze told her so. He was a beast and that was his prison name before he got out. He never told her why he got that name though.

She nearly jumped when there was a knock on her door. Still deep in thought, she walked to the door and opened it. She stared at the creature that preoccupied her thoughts. He stood there with a sly grin as he stared back at her. Something in his eyes flashed before it completely disappeared but Buttercup had caught it and a vision flashed through her mind. He back up and shook her head. What was that? Who were all those women laid out on the floor covered in so much blood? And why was Butch in the middle of all of them?

She let out a gasp as Butch's hands touched her shoulders. From the corner of her eye, she could see blood on his hand. What did he do?

"Are you alright?" he asked slowly and it came out sounding like a purr.

"I'm fine." She responded still looking at his hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked. It almost sounded taunting.

Buttercup whipped around. A frown was set deep in her tan features. Was he teasing her? She rolled her eyes and shrugged out from his hands. Those were the same hands that had held another woman as far as Buttercup knew. She wondered if there had been more and she would find out.

"Butch how many other woman have you been with?" she questioned while walking over to the couch.

Butch looked surprised and caught off guard but quickly recovered with a shrug. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does." He replied quickly, while folding her arms.

"No, Buttercup it doesn't." he said sounding annoyed.

"Then tell me and I'll drop the subject." She hissed.

"Stop." He growled.

"You were probably doing tons of women and I just found out about one." She growled lowly.

"Shut up." He hissed.

"Why? It's the truth. You didn't love me like you said you did. You're a liar!" she yelled.

Butch had her arms in a tight grip before she could even blink. He brought her close and dug his claws into her arms. She yelped in surprise. "Never question my love for you!" he growled.

"Why? Because you I know I'm right?" she growled back. "I have a right to be mad Butch! You broke my heart and then expect to be in good graces? What kind of a woman do you take me for? Princess?!" she roared.

Butch threw her back on the couch and went into a rampage. He shattered glass and broke furniture. He left claw marks on the walls. Tables were turned upside down, holes lay in the walls and it looked like a tornado had hit her apartment. There in the middle of the carnage was a heavy breathing Butch, letting his hands drip blood onto the brown carpet. He turned and she gasped.

His eyes were no longer emerald green. No they were all black, there was no white, just black. He slowly walked toward her with a malicious smile on his lips. When he stood in front of her, he grabbed her neck. She gasped and tried to fight his grip but he only tightened it. She whimpered in defeat.

"You will not question our intentions mate." Two voices spoke together.

Fear and realization hit her all at once. This is what her children would become? Tears slowly leaked out of her eyes as she thought about the future. She would deal with four of these? Her tears came faster.

The black receded back from his eyes and emerald was there once more. He loosened his grip and looked remorseful at what he had done. He slowly brought her close and she flinched.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." He said putting his head onto her shoulder.

She just stood there with tears still streaming down her face. He looked down at her and kissed her forehead. Again, she flinched. "I'm sorry Buttercup, I really am. But don't ever question my love for you. You belong to me and I'll never let you go. And that's a promise." He said putting his head back on her shoulder.

She cried harder. And they were not tears of joy.


	13. Chapter 13

Buttercup was afraid. And she was loathed to admit it. She was afraid of Butch. Who was this man she fell in love with? She had all her clothes and stuff packed up ready to go. She needed to leave before Butch came back and figured it out. After the events a couple days ago, she didn't want to be around him. There were marks left from his rage that she had to cover up her neck. She would rather go through hell than to let her children be like Butch.

As she said goodbye to her apartment, she left a note for Butch.

….

Butch walked into Buttercup's apartment. His instincts told him something was wrong. He quickly pushed them aside and walked into the apartment. Everything was gone. There was nothing left but a white note with her handwriting.

'_Butch,_

_I'm leaving. This won't work. I won't sit there and allow you to hurt me or my children. You're crazy and you need help. Please don't look for me because I don't want to see you. So this is goodbye… Oh by the Princess called for you._

_-Buttercup_

Butch crumpled the note and stared out the window. She really left him. He had went that far? His precious woman had left and asked not to be looked for. That hurt, but not as much as it probably hurt her. They were mated. She couldn't survive very long without him. And not only that, she was changing too. She needed him. He had to find her quickly.

….

Buttercup had gone to Citysville. She knew some friends there and they said they would help her out. Her old friend Bane sat outside the house waiting for her. He was 32 with the body of a 24 year old. His eyes were hazel and his hair was auburn red that flowed down his back to his waist. He wore a garage uniform as he smoked a cigarette.

"Buttercup." He said patting her head.

"Bane." She smiled.

Bane was like a father to her since the professor died. She smiled as he grabbed her bags and took them into his house. She followed silently behind as he stopped at her room.

"This room is for you. You've been here before so you know where everything is." He said opening the door and walking in.

"Thanks Bane." She said walking in after him and sitting on the bed.

"Tell me, what ole Butchie Boy do?" he asked taking a drag on his cigarette.

"He cheated on me with Princess. Then tore up my apartment in a rage." She removed her scarf. "And he left these." She said softly.

Bane studied the markings before blowing out smoke. "I see. You'll be safe here. I'll call you down for dinner." He said kissing her forehead and walking out the room.

Buttercup nodded and looked at her before lying down and curling up to sleep.

….

Butch sat in his home thinking about the woman that left him. Blood coursed down his lips and chest. A bunch of blonde women lay dead next to him. He couldn't help it. He missed her so much. Why did she leave? He was going to make it up to her today. Tears filled his eyes. His woman had left and it was like a dull ache in his chest.

The beast awoke and looked at his master's memory. His woman had left them. He growled. How dare she leave them? When they found her, he was so going to punish her and she wasn't going anywhere if he had anything to do with it. But first they had to find her.


	14. Chapter 14

Buttercup awoke that next morning suddenly. Her head hurt and her body was screaming in pain. She let out a yell that turned into a growl. What was happening? Tears came to her eyes as her back pulsed and the green lightening pattern on her back expanded down to her thighs and stomach. Her breast and chest received the same, leaving her skin to feel like fire. Her body twitched and she growled again.

"Bane!" she yelled struggling to get up.

Bane was in the doorway in seconds.

"What's going on?" he asked studying her.

"I don't know! It hurts so badly!" she yelled and growled again.

Bane cautiously walked toward her and laid his cool hand on her forehead. Something was off.

"Did Butch do anything else to you?" he asked deadly calm.

"He said he bit me to mate me!" She yelled as the pain hit her once more.

He hummed. So he mated her without his consent? Butch was thick headed but this was not okay. She screamed again drawing him from his thoughts. He knew what she needed but it would help temporarily. Deciding that doing that was better than to let her suffer, he bit into his wrist and let the blood drip on her eye and mouth. Immediately she calmed and closed her eyes in sleep. He could see the markings making a faint glow as it contiuned to travel her body slowly. He felt her stomach to see if the pups were okay and he found that one of them had grown. He snarled. This one was going to be like Butch. Strong and thick headed. But maybe with Buttercup's motherly instincts she could save her sons from the thing inside Butch.

Bane had no idea where it came from but he knew he had it since birth. Butch was always a strong willed child. He contsantly was in trouble or getting out of trouble growing up. He was a good kid with a short temper and that temper led him to be in jail. Locked up like an animal. It was no wonder he was so filled with animosity and hate. But deep inside, Bane wondered if maybe the thing inside him was looking for something. The way his behavoir was, showed that maybe something was taken from him and he wanted back or else everyone was going to die. He had put it to sleep but it had awakened and now it was ready for revenge. He snarled that thing was going to kill Buttercup and the pups and he wouldn't stop ever. He was always ready for blood and never was full. He survived that way for millennia.

…

Butch had felt his woman's pain. It was so intense. He needed to find her and quickly make amends for what he had done. Her and the pups were in grave danger without him. He had heard rumors of her in Citysville but he wanted to be certain. None of her family knew where she disappeared to. Sean couldn't tell him anything and threatened to knock him out unless he got out of her face. He would just have to go to Citysville in a couple of months.

His brothers were coming to show him their mates, and ironically they were her sisters.

Brick had introduced Blossom and she clung to him with a happily mated smile.

Boomer had introduced Bubbles and she was sweet. She kept Boomer in his place.

They had asked when he would be mated and he told them he already was but he had to go get her from her vacation. They all laughed at the thought of Butch doing anything chivalrous. He must have been really in love with her.

…

Buttercup was tired. She was so tired. Being pregnant was way harder than it looked. She discovered she would only be carrying for 5 months instead of the 9 for normal babies. She had grown into her changes nicely. She remained the same looking but her canines were larger and she was stronger. She could run faster and jump higher. It was amazing.

She had been away from Butch for 2 months and was happy. She missed him dearly only because he promised to be there but she left him. There was still times he wished she could go back to him but then she remembered why she left in the first place.

She was out sitting on the porch rubbing her stomach when he appeared. She gasped as longing emerald eyes stared at her. Her breathing picked up and she almost screamed as slowly walked towards her.

"Buttercup." He whispered.

Buttercup swallowed thickly. "Butch."

He was almost to her when Bane appeared.

"Ah, Butchie Boy. So you've finally come?" Bane asked with a smile.

"Bane what are you don't here?" Butch hissed.

"This is my house boy." Bane said lighting his cigarette.

Butch growled as Bane blew out smoke.

"So you got mated huh? I thought we discussed this Butch. You were to notify me." Bane sighed taking a drag on his cigarette.

"It doesn't matter Bane. I came to take my mate home." Butch growled.

Bane chuckled as he flicked his cigarette. "If she wanted to be with you, she wouldn't have left you."

Buttercup looked down at her stomach. He had found her. How? She told no one where she was going so how had he found her? There was a kick then a snarl.

"She needs me."

"Does she? I've been taking really good care of her." He said, blowing out smoke.

"Bane!" Buttercup yelled as she stood but fell to her hands and knees.

Both men ran to her. Blood and the scent of birth filled their noses. She was going to give birth. And they were early.


	15. Chapter 15

**A new chapter today… (shrugs) enjoy **

Buttercup gasped as the pups kicked. What was going on? As Bane grabbed her quickly before Butch got his hands onto her, he ran to her room and placed her on her bed. Buttercup moaned in pain as the pups moved about.

Butch was behind them in seconds. He watched his mate wither and moan in agony at their pups. She needed him badly. As he walked toward, she snarled warning him off. He held his hands up at her as her snarls got louder. He couldn't put her in her place at the moment. She'd not only hurt herself but the pups and that wasn't good for anybody.

Buttercup let her instincts override her rational thinking. She needed them gone. Letting her claws appear, she swiped at both of them before letting out a howl of pain. Slamming her fist into the bed, she moved to her knees. Her body contracted as it expanded causing more howls of pain. Fur covered her body quickly, tearing away her clothing like newspaper. Her jaws expanded as sharp teeth shot out her gums. Tails slithered out her back quickly as her breathing picked up. Looking up at the two in the room, who watched in shook, she quickly stood and sprinted out the window into the open wooden area.

Butch and Bane remained in the room.

"How hard did you bite her?" Bane asked slowly.

"Hard." Butch whispered. What had he done?

"Has she tasted your blood?" Bane asked lowly.

"No." he answered.

"Have you given her blood?" Bane asked getting irritated.

"N..-" He about answered till he remembered. After one of his meals, he had come over to her house. That was the day they argued. He had accidentally cut himself on a bone. He hadn't realized he was still bleeding when he dug his claws into her arms in anger. "Not intentionally." He whispered.

Bane snarled. "Did you show her what resides in you?"

"Yes." Butch hissed.

Bane bared his teeth. "No wonder she ran from you. When she came here, she had red eyes and her neck looked horrible. She used to howl to moon for you and the pain got too much, I used to have to give her blood to calm her down. Mine and yours along with that monsters blood runs through her veins. No wonder she's different." He said in annoyance.

Butch cursed. Buttercup sure wasn't going to submit now. She could fight him off to keep their pups safe from him, and she would. And there was nothing worse than fighting a protective mother for her pups.

"We need to go after her." Bane said a few moments later. He lit a cigarette. Taking a drag, he Butch nodded.

"Let's go." He responded jumping out the window.

blew out smoke. "But we need to be careful. She's hostile and won't hesitate to take our heads

off if she feels we are a threat."


	16. Chapter 16

Buttercup had made it to a secluded area in the wooden area. No humans or animals would disturb her here. As she laid down on the ground, she controlled her breathing. Taking deep breaths, she slowly pushed out the first one.

Panting hard, she turned to clean the first pup. He had pure white fur with his father's symbol. His eyes were indigo and he had such a calmness around him. He didn't whine or wither; he just made his way to her nipple slowly. He took his time like he had all the time in the world.

Pushing out the second one, she snarled at the pain. He was a fighter. Turning to clean him, she noted her lime green eyes and a lime green streak in his silver fur. He watched her with knowledge in his eyes and just like the brother before him, he was calm. He was by far the brains of the triplets. He shook his head as he made his way to her nipple.

Buttercup steeled herself for the last one. She howled loudly as she pushed him out. Panting heavily at the work it took to get him out, she laid on her side. After a moment of rest, she turned and cleaned her final pup. She was surprised to his eyes they way they were. One was red and the other emerald green. Black specks littered in both eyes and he looked dangerous. His jet black fur had her lime streak and his father's symbol. He had the look of a monster. He walked proudly to her nipple.

As they all drank, Buttercup rested on her side. Controlling her breathing she looked at her pups in happiness. They were all healthy and beautiful. She was just happy they were okay and knew who she was. And now it was time for naming.

Looking at her pure silver son, she smiled. "Your name little one, will be Frost. You are calm like the snow but if threatened you will do what you must."

Moving to the next, she sighed in thought before smiling. "Your name little one, will be Predator. You know patience and know how to wait and think things out like your father but you have my will to protect what you claim as yours. You'll kill whatever threatens yours, no questions asked."

Gulping slightly at her final son, she took a deep breath before smiling. "Your name little one, will Monster. You stand proud of your nature as you are. You have your fathers temper and my pride. You don't care that you are different and perhaps stronger than your brothers. But you love them and will protect them no matter the cost. You have control because I won't allow you to be mindless like your father."

"Those are beautiful names mate." Butch said stepping out of shadows around the area in his true form.

Buttercup growled and the pups looked up at their father in caution. If their mother was on edge, than they should be too. Frost looked at his father in an analyzing way. He knew something hid deep within those emerald green eyes. Something dangerous. Frost moved closer to his mother and watched.

Predator looked on at his father in pure malice. He had felt his mother's pain from him and it hurt him. Growling low in his throat, he moved closer to his mother. He was calculating how their father would approach their mother. He was well aware of the evil in their father and wanted nothing to do with it. He knew it was dangerous, therefore should be left alone.

Monster remained neutral. Something in him was calling to go to their father but he wouldn't move. He studied his brothers' faces. Frost was looking at him in an intellectual way. Predator looked ready to kill. He sighed and moved closer to his mother with the rest of them.

Buttercup sat behind her pups and bared her teeth.

"Butch why are you here?" she snarled.

"These are my pups, Buttercup." He answered slyly.

"And they will have nothing to do with you." She hissed.

He glared. "You will not leave me again Buttercup, especially not with our pups."

"You didn't seem to care about them, when you were throwing me around." She barked.

"I said was sorry! What more do you want?!" he yelled.

"Sorry?" she whispered.

The pups quickly moved to the side.

"Sorry?" again.

Butch looked wary.

"Sorry?!" she yelled. "You're sorry?!"

Butch stood his ground as her body began to shake. Tears streamed down her lime green eyes, as her body became human. A wicked smiled graced her features. He was sorry? She let out a laugh before looking over to her pups then back at him.


	17. Chapter 17

"Buttercup, I'm sorry." He whispered as he walked toward her.

She did nothing but stand there dejected from the entire scene. As he nuzzled her, she did nothing but turn and look at their pups. All three held concern in their gazes as their mother's faraway look. It cut deeply to Butch. He didn't know that he had that effect on her. Her once vibrate eyes now glowed in dull comparison to her angry eyes. As he held her, he felt the soft tremors of her body. He hadn't meant to hurt her.

-a month later-

Buttercup hadn't spoken since the night of their births. She just looked at her pups with dead eyes as she fed them. Butch had forced the four to stay in his house, far from the cities but near his pack. She felt like a prisoner in that house. 24 hours of lock down with supervision constantly. Butch had forced them to stay in a room together. Him and her always together. The nights were long. He always wanted to hold her and touch her. She hated it but allowed him to since he just wanted to cuddle. Her mind screamed to be released but she suppressed the urges. She couldn't cry; there were no more tears. She couldn't leave; these were her children too. Stuck in this position, she sank deeper into madness.

She wasn't the only one.

Butch had grown rather angry that Buttercup wouldn't speak. He longed to her voice but instead all he got was those cold dead eyes. What was going on that head of hers? As she watched the pups play with one another, he noticed the slight creases in her eyes. She was still alive, for now. Cautiously, he approached her. Standing next to her, he noticed her smile died. He cursed. How far was she into herself?

"Buttercup, I need to speak with you." He said gripping her hand and leading her out the room.

Once he got to the location he chose, he turned and stared at her. She looked extremely thin and dead. Nothing was alive anymore, except her strong heart beat and the sounds of her blood flowing through her veins. Little wisps of darkness had started to cover her neck, slowly but surely. How low could she go?

"Talk to me." He said softly.

She blinked at him slowly before turning to walk away. Only his hand hindered her from going anywhere. Turning around quickly she narrowed her eyes at him, before sighing. There was no fight left anymore. Had he broken her that far?

"I have nothing to say Butch." Her monotonous voice spoke dully.

"Why?! Why aren't you happy?! How come you look so dead?! And what's with the wisps on your neck?!" he barked.

She blinked at him before cracking a malicious smile.

That thing arose up in his being quickly.

"Mate you will not continue to act like this." He hissed.

Something inside Buttercup snapped.

"I will act however I chose Diablo." It hissed back.

"Ah so it awakens." He snarled.

"I have been awake. You will not keep threatening us like this." It snarled.

"I will do as I please." Diablo growled.

"Doing as you pleased, has caused this girl to go on the brink of insanity. If you continue this, you will be dealing with me. I am deeper and darker than you and I hunger far more than you. I come with a warning, Diablo." It snapped.

"No body's hunger is deeper than mine." He barked.

"Ah, and that is where you are wrong. See I am created of three bloods, yours, his, and Bane's all mixed into her already dark mind. If you wish to test how far this can go we shall but not at the expensive of the girl." It growled.

"Why do you care so much about this wretched female? You and the boy care far too much for this girl. Why?" Diablo asked in an annoyed voice.

"The reason the boy cares is because, she is a break from you. Eventually one gets tired of hearing the voices in their heads all day every day." It answered.

"So why do you?" Diablo asked getting angry.

"That is none of your concern. What I choose to do has nothing to do with you. Now heed my warning Diablo." It hissed before retreating back into Buttercup's mind.

Diablo growled. How dare that thing threaten him? He was the destroyer of life, how could so little thing threaten him? Growing angrier at the notion, he receded back into the boy's mind. He had much to think on and to plan. It wanted to test him well, he liked a challenge. \

**Sorry about how short it was… been having writers block… so I will try to update a soon as possible  
Till then  
Farewell **


End file.
